Voicemails
by Je T'aime Paris
Summary: Based on 4X10 when Sam admits to Oliver that he still loves Andy. MCSWAREK FANFIC! Told from Andy's POV... Andy comes home from work after a long day to find a voicemail from Sam on her phone. Will she give Sam a second chance? What happens when people from Sam and Andy's pasts come back? My first fanfic! I do not own Rookie Blue or any characters. R
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

I tried. I tried so hard to get him out of my head. I even went undercover just so I could try forget him. And for a time at least I thought I did. That was before I started having dreams about Sam Swarek. Dreams that felt so real. Dreams of Sam and I having a future together. Even dreams of going home from this UC and running into his arms. And that finally gave me hope. Something inside of me told me that he would be waiting for me when I got home. But I stupidly let myself believe that Sam Swarek would actually wait for me._ Well, I was dead wrong._ When I saw him kiss that Marlo girl, I couldn't believe what I saw. I didn't want to believe that he had moved on. Jealousy rushed throughout by veins. And I knew in that very moment that I was never really over Sam._ I still love him_.

* * *

Sorry that that is so short...this is my first fanfic so i hope yall like it! R&R

-H


	2. Chapter 1

Today's shift was absolutely tiring and too long. Of course Frank paired me with Marlo today. We got called to two armed robberies and a hit and run. After walking two blocks from fifteen, I finally made it to my apartment. I took a quick shower and put my phone on silent. It was already 9:00. Thank the Lord I have tomorrow off! I laid on my bed and finally dozed off.

My eyes opened slowly. I sat up and checked my phone. 3:05 A.M. 1 missed call: Sam, 1 new voicemail: Sam. Why would Sam be calling me? I pressed play on my phone.

I heard a familiar voice that wasn't Sam's.

_"...that is rich, that's good, man, coming from you-"_

_"What!" _I heard Sam say.

_"Yes considering I just watched you over the last year! Huh? Ever since- ever since you've been out of uniform and McNally left-"_

McNally? What do I have to do with anything? After hearing Oliver talk about me, I was curious.

_"Name one time you saw me mope!" _

_"I watch you mope... on the inside. I know, that might not make any since, but I'll tell you, here's another thing, I'll bet you Marlo sees it too! And that's not fair. I've been on that side ehh with Zooey, and that was not a good place to be. It hurts and it screws with your head!"_

There was a long pause. I was kinda scared to hear what Sam would say next.

_" I miss her man. I wish I didn't but I do. I keep thinking about the future: kids, park on Sundays, real life, something more than this... with her."_

I was speechless. He misses me? Then why is he still with Marlo? I thought he had moved on...gotten over me.

_"You gotta tell Marlo."_

It suddenly got quiet. Sam misses me. He still loves me. I felt panicky and nervous inside but I also felt happy. He wants a future with me. My mind replayed the moment when Sam tried to get me to go to the Penny._ A mutt from the pound...Boo Radley_. I let a small smile onto my lips as i fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

.Beep. 6:30 I rolled over and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I laid there and thought of what happened last night/this morning... _Sam loves me_! And with that in mind I hopped into the shower.

It was dressed and ready by 7:00 and I just had to wait for my ride (Traci). I sat there and stared at my phone while waiting on Traci. I was tempted to play the voicemail again. Maybe I could have been dreaming... I hope not. I finally fell into temptation and replayed the voicemail.

My phone started ringing. Traci.

"Hey!"

"Hey. I'm outside."

"Mkay, I'm headed out now," I said as I hung up and walked out the door.

* * *

We got in the car and headed to McDonalds breakfast. By 7:55 we were headed to the station.

"Okay girl, what's up with you? You seem all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," Traci said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well considering that that's the same look on your face when you came back from your little Candice-JD shenanigans, I'd say it has something to do with Swarek... or Nick?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

I tried to deny but there was no getting out of this. Once Traci gets going, there's no getting out. I guess that's why she makes such a great detective.

"Oh my gosh! Andy, please! I can sense a case of Sam-on-the-brain from a mile away. It's about Swarek isn't it?"

"No." After a few seconds of silence, I finally gave in. "Okayy. It may have something to go with Sam."

"What is it."

"I think I still love him-"

"Andy, Sweetie, the whole station knows...or at least thinks y'all still care about each other. But as you were saying."

" Trac, yesterday Sam apparently called me."

"What do you mean apparently?

"Well I was asleep and I woke up around three and my phone said I had a missed call and a voicemail from Sam. I guess he accidentally called me but Trac, he said he misses me, that he wants to have a future and kids, park on Sundays all with me."

"You're kidding me."

"No. I'm dead serious."

"Do you still have it?" At that I nodded. "I wanna hear it!"

The voicemail finished playing just as we rolled into the station. We got dressed and headed to parade.


	4. Chapter 3

"...Diaz/Epstein, Peck/Cruz, Shaw/Price, and McNally will be working with the D's. So serve, protect, and stay focused!" And with that, Best closed parade.

Traci and I walked to the D's office.

"Hey,Trac, you want some coffee?" I asked as I broke the silence. I walked towards the door and stopped and looked at her.

"Umm yea thanks."

"Mkay, I'll be ba-" As I turned out the door, I bumped into someone tall...Sam. "Uh sorry my bad"

"Andy, its fine." Gosh, I love how he says my name.

* * *

"Here ya go!"

"Thank ya."

"No problem, so what are we doing today?"

"Well we are looking at 23-year-old Rosalynn Marner who was reported missing last Monday. Someone found a body in the woods Friday, called it in and it turned out to be her. She also had a strange pattern of cuts on her back. The ME found a bullet lodged in her scull. Now we're just waiting on ballistics."

"So do we have any leads so far?"

"Nope, all we got is the body and the bullet."

"Actually they just found another body." Sam chimed in.

"Do you think this has anything to with the body from Friday?" Traci asked.

"Possibly. It's a female. The only link is where they found the body."

"... A field," I said under my breath just loud enough for Traci and Sam to hear.

"Bingo," Sam pointed his finger at me as he spoke. "I'm actually about to head down to the crime scene now. McNally, you coming with?"

"Uh sure, I guess."

"Let's roll." And we headed to the car.

* * *

"So how's life?" It was too quiet so I broke the awkward silence.

"Why'd you asked that?"

"Hey I'm just trying to break the silence! It just got too quiet." Sam started laughing when I said that.

"I should've known. You're allergic to silence. _Who_ could possibly forget that?" He looked at me while laughing and gave me that all too famous Sam Swarek smile that I haven't seen in ages. It felt good to talk and joke around like we used too.

"Clearly you."

"Hey now!" We both started laughing.

"Sam! Stop the car!" The laughing and jokes stopped.

"Wha-?"

"Stop the car!" I jumped out of the car and ran to the ice cream stand. As I looked back, I saw Sam roll his eyes and I turned back around.

"What can I get you, Officer?"

"Can I get one pistachio and one strawberry?"

"Coming right up." As the man was fixing the ice cream, I noticed his tattoo. It was a square inside of a triangle with a big x over the top of it.

"Here ya go." I thanked the man, payed him, and walked back to the car.

"_Really_, McNally, ice cream?"

"What? I wanted ice cream. Here I got you pistachio. I thought you or should I say _JD_ would want some. I still don't understand who would eat that stuff. Its green!"

"McNally, lots of people eat pistachio ice cream. Its good. Try some."

"Sam, there is no way you are gonna get me to eat that green stuff!"

"_McNally_."

"Fiineee!" I whined and took a bite. "Oh my god, Sam, this stuff is amazing!"

"I told ya." He flashed his signature dimples.

"Can I have one more bite? Pleassee!"

"Go ahead."

"Yess!" I took another bite. "Sam, promise me we can go back and get more on our way back to the station?"

"Why not." I clapped my hands excitedly. A few minutes passed before I spoke up again.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"You know, 'hows life?'"

"Oh thaat one, well," he paused and sighed. "Its been awful."

"How so?" I was curious as to why he said that.

"Because-because I still love you, Andy. I never quit. And every time I see you with him, it- it just kills me on the inside. Breaking up with you was the _biggest_ mistake of my life."

"I-I know." I said it quietly and plainly.

"Know what?" Sam gave me a curious look.

"That you still love me. Sam, when you and Oliver went to the cabin, I guess you butt dialed me and left a voicemail, because I heard everything, Sam, _everything_. And don't think I don't feel the same way because I do. I miss you crazy and it hurts me every time I see you with Marlo."

"I never loved Marlo. I guess I just used her to get over you which clearly that didn't work."

"Thats basically the same with Nick. Back when Luke and I broke up, Traci was joking around saying, _the best way to get over someone is to get under somebody else_, talking about you, and I guess one night while we were undercover I let that get to my head. And I slept with Nick, and now I regret it. I was using Nick too, because when I saw you with Marlo, I felt like everyone thought I wasn't over you, which I wasn't, so I tried to fool everyone by being with Nick."

"McNally, will you give me a second chance...a chance for us to start over? I know I screwed up big time but-" He was practically begging me by now.

"Yes, but what about Marlo?"

"I'll talk to her tonight."

"Good idea."

"So how about we start fresh with a pizza, a few beers, and a movie tomorrow?"

"Yea, sounds like a plan!" He grabbed my hand and held it in his. Sam looked at me with a smile on his face.

"McNally, I love you."

"I love you, Sam." I replied as we pulled up to the crime scene.


	5. Chapter 4

Once we got to the crime scene, Sam got out of the car, crossed under the tape and walked through the field to Gail.

"Peck walk us through." Sam said in his TO voice.

"Okay, the vic is 23-year-old Jessica Chang who was reported missing on Friday. She had a gunshot wound to the head, and also, forensics found strange cuts on her back," Peck stated.

"So we may have another link to the case from Saturday. What does the pattern look like?"

"Same as the other girl... A a square inside of a triangle with a big x over the top of it." My head popped up when I heard that. The ice cream guy's tattoo.

"Sam!" I said.

"What McNally?"

"Come here," he walked over. "I think I know who might have something to do with this."

"What do you mean?"

"The ice cream man. He had a tattoo on his left arm. It was a square inside of a triangle with a big x over the top of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Hey Peck where's the vic?"

"Right over here!"

"Okay," he shouted back to Gail and turned to whisper to me. "McNally, that look like the tattoo?"

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"So how about that ice cream you wanted?"

"Sounds good!" About an hour later, Sam led the way to the car.

* * *

"Hey, Officers, I see you've come back." The man said when he realized I had come back. "More ice cream?"

"Yeah, can I just get a pistachio-" Sam looked at me. "Make that two pistachios please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you! Umm actually, can I get an extra cup just in case it melts?"

"Yea sure." When the man handed me the cup I carefully grabbed it from the top. We walked back and got into the car.

"Looks like you were right, McNally. His tattoo looks exactly like the cuts on the two girls' backs."

"Yep! Here ya go. By the way, don't touch the extra cup!"

"Why?"

"Because we can get the guy's prints off of it, just in case he did do it. And plus he's our only suspect in this case."

"Smart move, McNally."

"Well, what can I say? I learned from the best." I smiled and he chuckled when I said that.

"So we have a possible suspect. We have a link. Now we just need a motive and stronger evidence."

"So how do you like being a detective?"

"Its nice. I like it; although, I miss riding with you. Instead, I have to listen to Nash and Peck flirt all the time."

* * *

"Hey Collins, take this down to the crime lab to get the prints off of it and run it through the systems to try to get an ID. Oh! And tell them to call me as soon as they get results." Sam ordered as he walked through the door.

"Uh, yes sir!" Nick replied after being caught off guard. Man, Army Boy caught off guard. Never thought I'd see the day.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam's phone started ringing. It was the lab.

"Swarek."

"Hi, Detective, we have results on the prints. They belong to James Simmons."

"Perfect, thanks, bye." He got off the phone.

"Hey, McNally, run the name James Simmons through the computer and see what comes up."

"Yeah, is that our guy?"

"Yep. What's it say?"

"James Simmons, 40, charged with B&E and two assaults." I read all the information off the screen.

"Doesn't sound like a nice guy."

"How much evidence do we need to have against him."

"A lot more than nothing," he replied. I looked through the files to try to find surveillance videos from when girls went missing. As I watched the videos, I noticed Simmons following both girls.

"Sam look. Do you think we can get him."

"Only for questioning, buutt we're gonna have to wait to do that tomorrow because your shift is about to end."

"Well what about you?"

"I can just leave early. We can go have a drink or something later if ya want to."

"Sam, aren't you forgetting about talking with Marlo?"

"Oh right... Yea. Well if its ok with u ill drop by after she and I talk?"

"Perfect thats great!"

"Yea, you need a ride?"

"Thanks but Traci offered already."

* * *

"Yeah, thanks for the ride!" Traci dropped me off and I walked up to the door. I pulled out my keys, unlocked the door and walked straight to my room.

I hopped into the nice warm shower for about half an hour. By the time I got out, it was already 7:30. I wonder when Sam is coming. Part of me felt bad for Marlo. She is a nice person, but she just got all caught up un this. I slid on a pair of shorts and Sam's old academy shirt that apparently I still have. Its so comfortable, so i couldn't help it. As I was making my way to the kitchen, I braided my wet hair to the side. There was a knock on my door. Sam.

"Sam, hey."

"Hey, nice shirt McNally. Haven't seen that one in a while."

" . I didn't know I still had it."

"Suree."

"Sooo, how'd the talk go?"

"I think she took it better than what I expected."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. So what did you want to do?"

"I don't know, have you eaten? Because we could order a pizza."

"That works for me." I called the pizza place and ordered. "Kay, so pizza should be here in thirty." A moment passed before I spoke up again."Sam, what are we? I know it sounds weird asking that when you just got out of a relationship, but I cant help but think what that makes us. What do you want us to be?"

"Andy, all I know is that I'm crazy in love with you, and I would do anything for you." He walked towards the couch, sat down, and motioned for me to sit down beside him.

"And I'm crazy in love with you also,"and with that, he kissed me.

A little while later, the pizza came. We ate dinner and watched a movie. During the movie, I grew sleepy and curled up next to Sam and drifted off to sleep.

"McNally...Andy, wake up," Sam whispered in my ear. He finally gave up and picked me up bridal style and carried me two my room. I began to stir as he walked away from my bed.

"Sam?" I woke up confused.

"Yeah, McNally?"

"Will you stay with me?... Just tonight"

"Yes, McNally." Sam crawled into bed and I curled up against him and laid my head on his chest. We both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a crazy week with having to study for final exams which start tomorrow.:( That also means i wont be able to start writing the next chapter until monday afternoon, since I'm exempt from a few of my exams and can get out early then and on tuesday. The next chapter might not go up until wednesday, next friday at the latest.

-H


	6. Chapter 5

So I know I said the story is from Andy's POV, but in order to make this work, I have to add some other people's POV. And sorry I took so long to update.

* * *

***ANDY'S POV***

When I woke up, I woke up to Sam getting out of the bed. I turned to look at my alarm clock. 5:15. Why is he up this early? We don't have to be up for work.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I've got to go back to my place to get ready for work.'

"Oh."

"Yeah," he walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead. "Go back to sleep, McNally. I'll see ya in parade."

"Bye." I curled back up under my comforter where Sam had previously lain. Staring blankly at the wall, I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 6:45. I got up and took a shower. Once I got out, there was a noise coming from outside my room. It sounded like footsteps. Did Sam comeback? Okay, I'm seriously getting paranoid.

"Hello? Sam?" I walked around the corner.

I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind. I struggled to get loose, finally breaking away from his grip. There was a picture of me, Sam, Traci and Jerry. I grabbed the picture and hit the man over the head with it. It was James Simmons. Before I could realize what was happening, he hit me over the head with my lamp and knocked me to the ground. All I could do was hope and pray that Sam or just someone in general would find me. He then placed his hand over my mouth. Chloroform. I slowly slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

"Serve, protect, and stay safe."Frank ended parade. Where was McNally? I know she's late a lot, but she always makes it before parade ends. I called her phone.

"Hey, its Andy. Sorry I cant get to the-," I hung up, and called again. "Hey, its Andy-" voicemail again.

"Hey, Traci, have you heard from McNally lately?" I was hoping she said yes.

"No. Why?"

"She missed parade and isn't answering her phone."

"Should we check up on her?"

"Come on...Lets go." I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

***ANDY'S POV***

My head hurt like crazy. What happened? I looked around the room. Where am I? How long have I been here? I could feel something running down the side of my head. Blood. I tried to wipe it away, but i couldn't. My hands were zip tied. I heard voices.

"She's cop?! Dude, what the crap were you thinking! The boss is not gonna be happy about this!" Clearly somebody was not happy about my being here.

"There's more...I think he would be more than happy about this." I recognized Simmons's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when his little brother's deal was busted by cops a couple months back?"

"Yeah! Down at the warehouse."

"Yeah, well she was one of the two undercover cops." Crap. I am soo dead. Please somebody find me.

"No way! Boss is gonna love this."

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

Nash and I finally made it to McNally's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"McNally! you home?" I listened quietly to see if I could hear her. Traci spoke up.

"Sam, is that blood?" Traci pointed to the big red mark left on the door post. How could I miss that?

"Stand back!" I kicked the door in. The living room was trashed. There had clearly been a fight. The lamp had been knocked over. It was broken. A picture frame had been smashed to pieces. I looked over at Traci. She stood there in horror.

"Nash! Call Frank and don't touch a thing!" I walked into the hallway. Walking into McNally's room, I noticed my Academy shirt was lying on her bed, I walked into the bathroom. On the bathroom mirror was a huge symbol drawn in McNally's lipstick. Oh God, James Simmons. I walked back to Traci who was walking around in the kitchen.

"Hey I found Andy's phone-" She looked up at me. "Sam? Sam, what is it?!"

"Forty-eight hours, Nash."

"What? Forty-eight hours till what? What do you mean-"

"I mean we have forty-eight hours to find Andy or else James Simmons is going kill her!"


	7. Author's Note

Okay guys so I had the WHOLE next chapter written out on my iPad and then the little girl I babysit accidentally erased it all. So therefore I have to rewrite it. :( but for now I can give y'all an idea of what happens with the next chapter.

So Andy figures out who had her kidnapped and why. Hint: The reason has to do with a previous UC. Meanwhile, our favorite #1 McSwarek shipper (Oliver) puts two and two together and finds out who the last person to see McNally before she went missing was. Also, a fellow rookie is able to find a possible lead and link. Will they be able to find Andy before its too late? Were the two previous victims of James Simmons a part of his killing spree, or a part of something else?

Sorry y'all are going to wait a little longer for an update. On the bright side FOUR more days till season 5 premieres in the US! I have to admit, I've seen soo many spoilers on Instagram and now that I've seen them, I'm even more excited. I mean really guys, can Thursday get here any faster? Lol


	8. Chapter 6

***ANDY'S POV***

"Well well well, look who we have here. Officer McNally," I heard a man's voice. I was blindfolded, so I couldn't see who it was. He spoke up again. "I have a question for 's JD or whatever his real name is?" No, He can't be Jamie Brennan. He's in prison."I mean, after all, I haven't seen him in what four or five years." Four or five years? That can't be. Brennan was arrested three years ago. Sam and I met four and a half years ago. Four and a half years ago, I tackled Sam when he was undercover. Sam undercover four years ago. That was when it clicked. Anton Hill. But how? James Simmons is working for Anton Hill.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

I sat at my desk just staring at the wall. McNally, where are you? Just then Oliver walked into the room.

"Sammy, brother, question."

"Alright, shoot."

"What were you doing at McNally's apartment last night? Because it just so happens that CSI found three different sets of fingerprints. Guess who they belong to. You, Simmons, and Andy. Not to mention they found your shirt on her bed. Care to explain?"

"I- McNally and I had dinner last night, and I spent the night."

"That's great man! So that means you were the last one to see her?

"Yeah."

"So does this mean y'all are back together?"

"We are headed that way.

"Well that's good. But I think you should go mention this to Frank. I think it could help out with the case."

"Yeah, lets go." We headed up to Frank's office.

"Oh, thanks by the way!"

"Uh, what for?"

"For helpin make a bunch of money. I always had faith in you."

"What do you mean?" Oh, Lord, where is he going with this.

"Just so you know, I'm team McSwarek all the way."

"Y'all are betting on- no no wait McSwarek!? What the crap is that?"

"Uh a couple name- Swarek and McNally- McSwarek. Oh and yes just about the whole station is betting on y'all."

"Oh my God, Oliver, I swear you act like a teenage girl sometimes. C'mon!" We started laughing as I knocked on Frank's door.

"Come in. What's up." Frank said. Oliver spoke up.

"Well lover boy here was the last person to see Andy before she went missing." I shot Oliver a glare, and he and Frank chuckled.

"What time did you leave her apartment?"

"Around 5:30 this morning."

"Alright, I want you two to grab some rookies and go down and see if any of Andy's neighbors saw anything between 5:30 and 8:30 this morning." We walked down to go get the rookies.

"Alright Rookies, listen up! We know Andy went missing somewhere between the times of 5:30 and 8:30 this morning. So I need Peck and Price together and Diaz and Epstein. When we get there I want y'all to go door to door and see if any neighbors saw anything out of the ordinary. Okay? Let's roll!"

* * *

***DOV'S POV***

We had been to about six different apartments by now. No one had seen anything.

"Hey, Dov, let's just check one more, and if there's nothing, we'll meet up with the others."

"Okay, which one?"

"Let's go with this one." He pointed out an apartment and we walked up to it. When we knocked, a boy that looked to be about thirteen or fourteen opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, do you have a parent here with you?"

"Yeah, my mom is. Hang on a second." He walked off to get his mom and they came back.

"Hi. Officers, is everything alright?"

"Actually, we had an fellow officer go missing around 5:30 to 8:30 this morning from that apartment over there. We were wondering if y'all saw anything.

"Wait, Andy?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"She babysits my two year old daughter for me sometimes. But I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Im so sorry. I wish there was something I could to help."

"Actually, Mom, I think I may have seen something this morning."

"Like what?"

"Well I woke up and it was really stuffy in my room so I went to open my window, but when I did I saw a black I think a Ford expedition sitting outside her apartment. I don't know if that will help but-"

"Do you know how long it was there? Get a license plate number?"

"Well I saw a black SUV a couple of months ago and her getting in it, and i just shrugged it off. But this time it just sat there, and then some guy got out and went into her house. He came out a little while later while carrying something large, so I actually wrote down the license plate number just in case something was up."

"Wow so you basically saw everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well you have been such a help with this. Do you think I can get the plate number?"

"Ya sure hang on." He came back with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Thank you. Oh and by the way, that SUV you saw a couple months back."

"Uh huh."

"Don't tell anybody, but she was leaving to go undercover. But its good you noticed."

"Oh, cool."

"Alright, well we have to go, but thank you again!"

"Glad we could help!"

* * *

***ANDY'S POV***

After Hill left the room, My cop senses kicked in. Where was I? I know its a dark room no window, but there was a fan in the back wall. I could smell something that smelled delicious. I heard a what sounded like a bunch of people carrying on multiple conversations. Am I in a restaurant? I mean that makes perfect sense. Hill has a restaurant. That would explain all the chattering and the smell. Just then Hill himself walked into the room. Speak of the devil. I thought to myself.

"Here eat up!" He shoved a plate full of food at me. I was starving so I gladly took a bite of it.

* * *

***SAM'S POV***

"Alright, Peck and Price, what do we got?" Peck spoke up.

"Nothing much except one neighbor heard some noises. Glass braking and the occasional thud. She just thought Andy had nocked something over." Great... Nothing

"Epstein, Diaz?"

"Well, sir, nothing really. I mean an old man saw you drive off and then a black Ford expedition, but one kid did see the whole thing." Wow okay so maybe I am impressed. Didn't think Epstein or Diaz had it.

"Okay, so what'd he say he saw?"

"He saw the Expedition, Simmons get out, comeback carrying McNally out, and wrote down the plate number.

"Please tell me you got the number?"

"Right here sir." I took the paper and pulled out my phone.

"Hey, Nash. Look, I have something I need you to run through the system...yeah license plate number...okay, its CXZ54678 ...alright ill be at the station in ten minutes...okay bye."

Once we got the station, I walked up to Nash's desk.

"Hey."

"Hey, so I looked up the number you gave me. The car is registered to an Emily Starling in Montreal. The car was reported missing two or three weeks ago." Wait, Emily Starling?

"You said Emily Starling?"

"Yeah. Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, couple years ago, Anton Hill was after her. Andy and I sent her out to Montreal to hide her. What do you think James Simmons has to do with Emily Starling and Anton Hill?"

"I have no idea, but if this has anything to do with Hill, you need to be careful because he knows you're a cop since your cover was blown." That's it! He knows I'm a cop. And he's got Andy to get back at me.

"Because my cover was blown. He's getting back at me for ratting him out. And what's the best way to do that? Take someone important to me away from me."

"So you think he has Andy?"

"I'm almost positive."

"Well that's something to go on."

"Yeah, and I know exactly where he has her."

"Where?"

"His restaurant"

* * *

**So guy thanks for waiting! Just so y'all don't get confused(if some of y'all are) Simmons does work for Anton Hill and the girls that were murdered were killed because their boyfriends or whoever were in debt to Hill. By the way, question for y'all... Im not sure if they mentioned it on the show or not , but do y'all know if there is a name for the dealer when Andy and Nick went undercover? Thanks for reading y'all! R&R**

**Comment your thoughts on the season 5 premiere...I want to know what y'all thought about it **

**by the way y'all I apologize for my overusing the word "y'all" so much...I cant help it Ive spent over half of my life in South Carolina (go gamecocks!) :)" **

**~Hannah**


	9. Chapter 7

**So I just got tired with writing in POVs soo ya...enjoy:)**

* * *

"Alright, serve, protect, and don't screw up. Dismissed," Frank ended parade, but he spoke up again,"Oh and by the way Swarek, Nash, Peck, Shaw, Cruz, Diaz, Epstein, Collins, and Price, my office now!" They all walked up to Frank's office.

"Listen up, Swarek here has finally located McNally. We know that Anton Hill is keeping Andy somewhere at his restaurant. We had the theory that she was there, but last night Swarek received a call from Hill around midnight and that confirmed her locatiom. Hill wants Swarek to meet him at the restaurant at lunch time alone if he wanted to see McNally. Now I called all of y'all in here to tell you, that Swarek will not be going in alone. Swarek will be going into the back with Hill while the eight of you pair up and have dinner. Each and everyone of you will be wired and armed just in case. Even Swarek himself. He will be armed. If Hill's men take his gun, then let them. Swarek, you will have a bug in your watch. Also, Detective Peck from Guns & Gangs and Detectives Callaghan and Rosatti from Homicide will be in the van across the street. This operation could be risky. What I'm saying is there will be civilians in Hill's restaurant. Okay, Price and Epstein, Cruz and Shaw, Nash and Diaz, and Peck and Collins. Backup will be one block away, give Detective Peck the signal and they'll be there. Go change and meet back here in an hour."

* * *

After everyone was seated at the restaurant. Sam came and barged in.

"Excuse me sir-" a waitress spoke up, but was immediately cut off by Sam.

"I have a meeting with the owner." He stated. Sam was beginning to become annoyed.

"Oh are you JD?" She asked curiously. Sam hesitated for a moment, he hadn't been called that for a while.

"Uh, yeah," the waitress gave him a look of suspicion.

"Follow me," She guided Sam back through the kitchen and into Hill's office. The waitress told Sam to wait outside the door.

"Mr. Hill, JD is here to see you." Anton Hill gave the woman a nod of approval, and she motioned for Sam to come in. Hill waited for the waitress to shut the door before he spoke.

"Been a while hasn't it JD...Officer Swarek," Hill stated.

"Where is she?" Sam demanded.

"A little demanding aren't you, Officer?" Hill laughed.

"I said, Where. Is. She!?"

"If you must know she is down the hall. But before you go in, give me your gun. Im not stupid okay. I know a cop like you would carry a gun in here. No one knows you're here right?" Sam took out his gun and gave it to Hill.

"Only you. And as far as work, I called in sick this morning."

"Good. Let's go." Hill said. They walked down the hall where Hill opened the door. In the room was Andy tied to the chair. Simmons was in the back of the room.

"Andy!" Sam said as he ran towards her. She looked up. He got down on his knees and removed a gag from her mouth. "Sam," she softly whispered back,"What are you doing here? You could get yourself killed!"

"I just needed to see you," he traced his thumb over her slightly bruised eye and kissed her gently.

"Woah woah, I didn't realize you were her Prince Charming," Hill said sarcastically. Sam and Andy broke apart. Hill pulled out his gun and aimed it at Sam. Andy noticed and whispered to Sam, before she kissed him quickly.

"Lookout. Gun." At that time Hill fired and Sam fell out of the way while pulling the seated Andy to the ground with him.

"SAM!" Andy screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone sat at the table,when they heard a gunshot. Followed by Andy screaming. Oliver was the first to pull out his gun and run to the back of the restaurant. The others shortly followed his lead. Oliver peeked around the corner, only to find Sam laying on the ground bleeding. He pulled his sleeve up to his face.

"Peck, this is Shaw, we need backup. Officer down! I repeat officer down!" He whispered into the mic.

"POLICE! Put the gun down!" Gail yelled. All eight officers had their guns pointed at Hill. "PUT. THE. GUN. DOWN! You don't have anywhere to go. You're surrounded." Hill put the gun down.

"Hands behind your head!" Oliver shouted. Hill did so. Nick ran over to Andy and cut her free, while Traci and Dov ran over to tend to Sam. "Anton Hill, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Officer Andy McNally and the attempted murder of Detective Sam Swarek." Price walked over to Simmons and did the same.

"Sam! Sam! Please no no no! You can't leave me, Sam. I need you- to make me dinner, take out my trash, walk Boo Radley. Remember, kids, park on Sundays? Please,Sam, don't leave me. Not when I just got you back." Andy was full on sobbing now. Sam had been shot in the chest. Andy knew it was bad. Soon enough, the paramedics came and took Sam to the hospital.

* * *

So I'm thinking one maybe two more chapters left in this story. I'm running out of ideas. Sorry guys:( R&R

Don't forget to checkout my other stories (McSwarek) Not Over You and The Blackout! Bye guys

~Hannah 3


	10. Chapter 8

It had been forty-eight hours. Forty-eight hours since Sam had been shot. For forty hours she had not yet left his bed side. She hasn't had the slightest bit of sleep in two days. She spent most of the time talking to an unconscious Sam, just begging him to comeback to her. And now as she sat there watching him, the consistent sound of the heart monitor slowly caused her to drift into sleep. Right as she was about to slip, she felt a squeeze come to her hand. No, its just her mind playing tricks on her, she thought. That was until she heard her name come from a weak voice. Sam. Sam, He's Awake.

"McNally," he said weakly.

"Sam! Oh my God! Sam, you're awake!" Andy immediately jumped up from her seat.

"How long was I out?" He asked curiously.

"About forty hours. Sam, you had me worried sick. You flatlined!" She fussed.

"Uh sorry?" His apology was more of a question. After all he really didn't know what Andy expected him to say. She smiled

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I don't even know how I would be able to live life with out you beside me." Her last sentence triggered a thought in his head. A memory of Jerry. No, it was more like a dream to him. He remembered laying on the operating table and suddenly seeing Jerry walking towards him in a big white room.

* * *

_"Sammy, brother, I take it you finally decided to join me?" Jerry asked._

_"No, what? Wait you're dead. Why am I here?" Sam was confused._

_"Way to let a brother down, eh Sam?" Jerry said jokingly," And yes I am dead, and you my friend are too. But I take it you're not ready to be gone." _

_"No." Sam said. _

_"Which is why you get a second chance. You can choose to fight, or you can choose to stay and go with me. Which personally, I think you need to fight, because McNally needs you. A lot of people need you. Whats it gonna be?" Jerry asked._

_"Uh, I'm gonna fight, but Jerry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Nash misses you a lot."_

_"Yeah, Ive seen this Peck guy hanging around her a lot...make sure she treats her right."_

_"I will brother."_

_"Oh yeah and by the way, I've seen you and McNally. She's ready, ya know."_

_"Ready for what?"_

_"You know what I mean, Sam. Ask her. And soon. One the thing I've learned is that time is too short to waste. So go get you're butt out of here and fight. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to see you back up here for a while. Understand?" _

_"Yeah, Jer." Sam said chuckling._

_"And Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Tell Trace I said 'I'll be loving you always, always' and she and Ollie both that I miss them." _

_"Will do, brother. They miss you too. So do I. I still carry that watch with me, even on the job. Ya know, poker nights aren't the same. I don't make as much money as I used too." Sam said jokingly. He flashed a grin._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get your butt outta here and ask her."_

_"Bye, Jer."_

_"Bye, Sammy."_

* * *

"Don't worry, McNally. I won't" He said.

"Good." Andy said. Sam looked around the room.

"Look, McNally, I know you too well to know that you probably have not left this room since I've been here. So, I need you to go home take a shower, eat, get a decent night's sleep, and then don't come back till you do."

"Sam, I'm fine."

"Andy, go. Seriously. I'll be okay. I'm awake. I'll get Oliver to come by later, okay?"

"Finne!" She said getting up. "Love you," she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you too, now go!" He said.

"Okay, okay, im going!" She said as she walked out the door. Sam texted Oliver.

* * *

**Sam: hey Ollie, yeah im awake...just sent McNally home. Could you stop by my house and get me some clothes and stuff? If you don't mind, that is... Oh and get my lockbox from the top of my closet.**

**Oliver: glad you're awake Sammy... Everyone tried to get her to go home but she refused...she must really love you:)...and ya sure no problem. But y the lockbox? Thought that was for...no way, seriously? When?**

**Sam: yeah, i dont know when, but i also need to tell you something when you get here. **

**Oliver: kay, ill be there in 30**

* * *

Sam placed the phone on the night stand and looked up at the ceiling.

"Im gonna do it, Jer." He said. Sam didn't hear her come in.

"Do what?" Traci said

"Ask Andy to marry me." Sam said. Traci's face lit up.

"Oh my god!" Traci started jumping up and down screaming.

"God, Nash! Okay, I get it. You're really excited." Sam said laughing.

"Oh shut up, Swarek." Traci said. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Soon hopefully. I haven't planned anything yet, but I know i'm gonna ask her."

"Oh my god, can I do anything to help."

"I don't know, but the only ones who know are you Oliver and Jerry." He never even realized he said Jerry's name until Traci responded.

"Jerry?" Traci asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I know this sounds really crazy but you know how when I was in surgery and I flatlined? Well, all of a sudden, I remember being in this big white room with no windows and no doors. And out of nowhere Jerry appeared. He told me that I was getting a second chance in life and he said that he realized that time is too short to waste. He looked at me and told me to ask her."

"Aw, Sam, that doesn't sound crazy at all. Is that what made you want to ask her?"

"Well yes and no...I guess, I've always wanted to marry her ,but I just never knew when the right time to ask her was. Traci?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I came back, he told me to tell you 'I'll be loving you

always, always' and that he misses you," Upon hearing those words Traci smiled and started laughing," whats so funny?" Sam asked.

"He was quoting Coldplay,"she said as she wiped a tear from her face.

* * *

**Okay guys, so this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last. Sorry I took so long writing this chapter. Hope yall have enjoyed this story so far. Please leave reviews :) **

**Btw the lyrics were from the song was i think Parachutes by Coldplay (obviously)...I don't own Coldplay or that song:)**

**Until next time**

**-hannah3**


	11. Chapter 9

By now Sam had been out of the hospital for about a week now. He was on medical leave for two weeks. It was about 6:30 when he heard Andy get up for work.

"Andy?" Sam called out. Andy turned around.

"Hey, babe, I gotta go to work." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but he pulled her down on top of him. "Sam," she whinned,"not complaining or anything but I really have to go to work."

"Yeah, yeah, work can wait McNally." Sam said while kissing her. "Ten minutes McNally."he flashed his irresistible dimples, and she gave in.

"You're lucky I love you."

* * *

Crap, Andy muttered to herself as she ran into parade. She was late, again. Andy attempted to sneak into the back next to Traci unnoticed.

"Hey, where were you?" Traci asked.

"I was just um- uh i got a little distracted this morning." Andy replied. Traci nudged Andy with her elbow.

"Yeah, distracted by Sam" Traci gave Andy a look.

"Uh-" Andy whispered back but was soon interrupted by Frank.

"McNally, Nash, anything you two would like to share?" He asked calling them out.

"Uh no sir." Andy responded.

"Saved by the bell," Traci said. A few minutes later Frank dismissed parade, and together the walked out laughing.

* * *

"McNally, ready to go?" Oliver said as he walked by.

"Uh yeah, in a minute." She was busy talking to Traci about that morning.

"Okay. Coffee. Cruiser. Five minutes."

"Kay. Trace, I got to go."

"Yeah, I'll see ya," She stopped for a moment and pulled Andy into a big hug. Traci was grinning like a cheshire cat. Andy gave her a weird look.

"Uh Trace, you okay?"

"Just- YES," Traci blurted out, almost yelling," just go, before you're late, again!"

"Whatever, I'm going." Andy walked off to go get coffee for Oliver and herself.

* * *

"You're late, McNally," Oliver said once Andy walked up to the cruiser.

"Uh by like a minute," Andy replied. Oliver just rolled his eyes

"The coffee. Get it?"

"Got it." They pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good." All of a sudden, the radio came to life.

"1519, we have a noise complaint at an apartment nearby. Are you available to respond?"

"1519, we're on it." Andy said as she flipped on the lights and sirens. Five minutes later they pulled up. Andy was the first to jump out of the cruiser.

"Uh, McNally, you go ahead and look upstairs. Ill look down here." Oliver ordered. Andy was confused as to what was going on. As soon as she walked up stairs, Oliver took out his phone.

* * *

**Oliver: she's coming up**

**Sam: thanks man...wish me luck**

**Oliver: dont worry...ill know she'll say yes...but if it makes you feel better...good luck:)**

* * *

Andy walked over to apartment 301. She knocked on the door. She heard voices but still no one answered the door. She kicked the door down.

"Police!" She yelled. There was a guy wearing a black hoodie. She couldn't see his face.

"That is a crappy lock," the man said. He stood staring out the window, "See ya!" He said as he jumped out the window and ran down the fire escape. She chased after him. Andy felt like she was having deja vu. The thought never crossed her mind that she did the exact same thing four years ago. She finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. The man finally spoke.

"Really, McNally, you're going to tackle somebody who just got shot in the chest a few weeks ago?" It was Sam.

"_Sam_?" Andy said in shock.

"Yes, McNally?" He said with a grin on his face.

"What on God's green earth are you doing here?"

"Well, McNally, if you want to get off of me, ill tell you."

"Okay, fine," she said. Sam stood up and she stepped back.

"Alright, walk over to the fence," He said. She looked around.

"Which fence?" She asked curiously.

"You know the one right near where you tackled me, tried to kiss me." He smiled while thinking back on that certain memory. She laughed as she realized where they were.

"Sam, I did not try to kiss you."

"Yes you did. You know it too." He said jokingly. He kissed her. She walked over by the fence, where she saw a little puppy sitting there with a bow on its head.

"Oh my God, Sam! Look!" She ran over to the puppy and picked her up. Andy reached for her collar and read the name on the tag. Boo Radley.

"Andy, ever since you tackled me in this very alley and tried to kiss me, I knew there was something special about you. When I said you weren't my type, well, that was a big fat lie. After about a month of being your TO, I knew I was falling hard. Every day I looked forward to being in a car with you all day. I would jump at every opportunity to do a UC with you. After a while, when you were with Callaghan, I started to back off. But, then we went under as Gabe and Edie and that gave me hope, because we both know that kiss wasn't Gabe and Edie. It was Sam and Andy. And then again when I was under working for Brennan at the Alpine Inn. You were the one person in the whole world that I least expected to show up. And when Brennan abducted me I thought I would never see my doe-eyed little rookie again. Then skipping ahead a few years to a couple of weeks ago, when I was in surgery and I flatlined, I saw Jerry. He told me that life is too short to waste. And then I look back at Nash and Jerry and all the times you were in danger or even myself and thought that our job is dangerous and either one of us could die unexpectedly. Life is too short to waste, McNally. And I love you, a lot. So," Sam got down on one knee," Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Yes! A million times yes!" Sam got up and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"For the record, Sam, I did not try to kiss you." Andy said defensively.

"Oh yeah, sure, says the girl who said, and I quote, 'Well, that's great because I don't date cops anyway'."

"Coming from the guy who said, 'Sweetheart, you're not my type,' oh and 'I'm not your boyfriend, I will not be holding your hand,'."

"Yeah? Well guess what McNally," Sam said as he grabbed Andy's hand.

"What?"

"I'm not your boyfriend. Im your fiancé. Oh and I'm holding your hand." She started laughing.

"Oh yeah and I don't date cops because I'm engaged to a detective." She said as the kissed.

* * *

** Thats it guys! Thanks for reading...dont forget to leave a review or check out my other stories... Update for The Blackout coming soon:)**

**-Hannah **


End file.
